The present invention relates to a method of knitting a thick fabric less in elasticity which is knitted by a flat knitting machine.
It is known in the art to employ Milano rib knitting to knit a thick fabric for use in the collar, front or the like of suits and clothings by using a flat knitting machine. In the Milano rib knitting, rib knits are formed by the knitting needles of the first and second needle beds disposed so as to confront in the reverse V-form, and flat knitting is done by the knitting needle of the first needle bed and also flat knitting is done by the knitting needle of the second needle bed, and by repeating this formation, knitting is completed.
Thus, generally, thick fabrics are knitted by the combination of rib knitting and flat knitting. However, although the knit fabric is thick, since the fundamental texture is the combination of rib knitting and flat knitting, the excessive elasticity in the lateral direction of the rib knitting cannot be removed sufficiently even by the flat knitting to communicate with the adjacent loop by the shortest distance. Therefore, a firm fabric less in elasticity is not obtained, and the knit products tends to be deformed.